parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. (nikkdisneylover8390 style)
Super Smash Bros. (nikkdisneylover8390 style) is Nikkdisneylover8390's video game spoof of "Super Smash Bros. Series" Cast *Smash 64 Narrator - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Melee Narrator - Lord Ralphie *Brawl Narrator - Adult Bambi (Bambi) *Wii U/3DS Narrator - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of the Notre Dame) *Flash Narrator - Nikki (Me) *Flash 2 Narrator - Buck (Home On the Range) *Crusade Narrator - Timon (The Lion King) *Nuke Narrator - Pumbaa (The Lion King) Smash 64 * Mario - Fievel (An American Tail) * Donkey Kong - Surly (The Nut Job) * Link - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Samus - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Yoshi - Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) * Kirby - Meeko (Pocahontas) * Fox - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Pikachu - Young Bambi (Bambi 1 & 2) * Jigglypuff - Young Faline (Bambi 1 & 2) * Ness - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) * Captian Falcon - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Luigi - Adult Timmy (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) * Master Hand - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) Melee * Peach - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) * Dr. Mario - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Bowser - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Zelda - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) * Ganondorf - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) * Sheik - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) * Young Link - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) * Pichu - Elvis (Open Season 3) * Mewtwo - Young Ronno (Bambi 2) * Falco - Boris (Balto) * Ice Clambers - Peter and Judy Shepherds (Jumanji) * Marth - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) * Roy - Goofy (Disney) * Mr. Game & Watch - Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets) * Giga Bowser - Fib (VaggieTales) * Crazy Hand - Sabor (Tarzan) Brawl * Wario - Lamprick (Pinocchio) * Diddy Kong - Buddy (The Nut Job) * Toon Link - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) * Lucario - Adult Ronno (Bambi) * Pokemon Trainer - John Darling (w/ Wendy & Michael) (Peter Pan) * Squirtle - The Were-Rabbit (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) * Ivysaur - The Bear (Balto) * Charizard - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Meta Knight - Percy (Pocahontas) * King Dedede - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) * Wolf - Balto (Balto) * Lucas - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) * Ike - John Smith (Pocahontas) * Zero Suit Samus - Jessie (Toy Story 2) * Olimar - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Pikmins - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) * Pit - Young Simba (The Lion King) * R.O.B - Cooper (Trolls) * Solid Snake - Woody (Toy Story) * Ancient Minister - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Sonic the Hedgehog - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * Tabuu - Thumper (A Bug's Life) Wii U and 3DS * Rosalina - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Lumas - Blue, Magenta and Green Puppy (Blue's Clues), Tutu (Little Bear), Snoopy and Belle (Peanuts) and Gromit and Fluffles (Wallace and Gromit) * Bowser Jr. - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Larry - Bug (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) * Morton - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Wendy - Young Nala (The Lion King) * Iggy - Jerry Mosue Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Roy - Khan (Mulan) * Lemmy - Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Ludwig - Koda (Brother Bear) * Greninja - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Robin (Male and Female) - Roddy and Rita (Flushed Away) * Lucina - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Corrin (Male and Female) - Eric and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Palutena - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Dark Pit - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Alph - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) * Winged Pikmin - Elephants (Dumbo) * Villager (Male and Female) - Little Bear and Emily (Little Bear) * Wii Fit Trainer (Male and Female) - Kristoff and Anna (Frozen) * Shulk - Luke Skywalker (Stars Wars Universe) * Little Mac - Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) * Miis - Caribou (Brother Bear) * Duck Hunt - King Kong and Godzilla (Sharing The Role) and Dark Magician Girl (Yu-Gi-Oh) * Mega Man - Sid (Ice Age) * Pac-Man - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (1970))/(2008)) * Ryu - Remy (Ratatouille) * Cloud Strife - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) * Bayonetta - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) Ultimate *Daisy - *Ken - *Inkling Girl - *Inkling Boy - *Ridley - *Simon - *Richter *King K. Rool - *Isabelle - *Incineroar - *Joker - *Piranha Planet - *Chrom - *Dark Samus - *Banjo-Kazooie - *The Hero - *Terry - Flash, Flash 2, Crusade and Nuke * Inuyasha - Justin (The Serect of NIMH) * Mega Man X - Thingama Bob (VeggieTales) * Mr. Incredible - Larry Boy (VeggieTales) * Zero - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) * Knuckles - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) * Super Sonic - Blu (Rio) * Shadow - Ernie and Bert (Sesame Street (Season 30)) (Sharing The Role) * Crono - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Cloud - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Blade - Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) * Blue - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Ichigo - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Lloyd - Young Thumper (Bambi 1 & 2) * Naruto - Young Flower (Bambi 1 & 2) * Sora - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Black Mage - Dumbo (Dumbo) * Goku - Aladdin (Aladdin) * Tails The Fox - Elmo (Sesame Street (Season 30)) * Bomberman - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) * Chibi-Robo - Z (Antz) * Isaac - Stuart Little (Stuart Little) * Sandbag - Junior (VaggieTales) * Bandana Dee - Flit (Pocahontas) * Luffy - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Toad - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Saki - Timmy Turner (The Fariy Odd Parents) * Waluigi - Janja (The Lion Guard) * Gooey - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Tingle - Fowler (Chicken Run) * Crash Bandicoot - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) * Geno - Young Kodi (Balto 3: Wings of Change) * Ashley - Young Aleu (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) * Snivy - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Porky Minch - Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Klonoa - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Ridley - Dragon (Shrek) * Weegee - Tony (An American Tail) * Petey Piranha - Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) * Krystal - Jenna (Balto) * Ristar - Alex (Madagascar) * Mach Rider - Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) * Phoenix Wright - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Evil Ryu - Steele (Balto) * Chun-Li - Charlotte (The Princess of the Frog) * Shantae - Shanti (The Jungle Book) * Meowth - Elliot (Open Season) Stages *Olivia's Castle *Pride Lands *Hyrule Castle Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Super Smash Bros Movie Spoofs Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoofs Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoof Category:Super Smash Bros Movie Spoof Category:Super smash bros spoofs Category:Video games Category:Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video games spoof